


Фиоритуры

by MilvaBarring



Series: Фиоритуры [1]
Category: Cloud Atlas (2012)
Genre: Character Study, First Meeting, Introspection, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через тридцать лет после гибели Фробишера Сиксмиту, наконец, удалось поговорить о нем с человеком, способным понять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фиоритуры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grace Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570261) by [just_ann_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now). 



> 1\. Фиоритуры (муз.) — орнаментальные пассажи, украшающие и обогащающие мелодию.  
> 2\. Цитата о светлячках («Они как искра в ночи. Исчезают быстро, но горят ярко») позаимствована из романа Чарльза де Линта «Отведай лунного света»

— Доктор Сиксмит! — Молодой человек прекратил нервно постукивать пальцами по бедру, вскочил и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. — Огромное спасибо, что согласились встретиться со мной.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — ответил Сиксмит, — хотя я в некотором недоумении. Боюсь, я не все понял в вашем письме. Вы из Оксфорда, но хотите расспросить меня о колледже Кая?  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, но позвольте, я начну с начала. Я занимаюсь исследованием для факультета музыки Оксфордского университета. Первоначально меня интересовали последние годы жизни сэра Эдуарда Элгара, но затем я наткнулся на упоминание о его встрече в 1931 году с Вивианом Эйрсом и Робертом Фробишером. Это знакомство произвело на сэра Эдуарда сильное впечатление, и мне стало любопытно, потому что я и раньше встречал краткие упоминания о Фробишере.  
Сиксмит удивленно вскинул брови.  
Юноша говорил со все большим воодушевлением:  
— Мне удалось отыскать секстет «Облачный атлас» для симфонического оркестра, и я обнаружил, что это уникальное, поистине замечательное произведение. Знаете, как забавно бывает, когда еще вчера ваша жизнь шла в одном направлении, а затем вдруг устремляется в иное?  
Сиксмит улыбнулся.  
— Да, это ощущение мне знакомо.  
— Я кое с кем побеседовал в колледже Кая, и мне назвали ваше имя. И сестра Фробишера тоже посоветовала мне поговорить именно с вами. Я ведь правильно ее понял?  
— Да, вы все правильно поняли. — Сиксмит помолчал, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Но это так необычно. Мне частенько приходилось давать интервью о своей работе, но впервые…  
— Вы же были его близким другом.  
— Да, это можно и так назвать.  
— Тогда, пожалуйста, расскажите. — Молодой человек придвинул стул поближе и раскрыл блокнот. — Я хочу узнать все.  
«Ну, это вряд ли», — подумал Сиксмит.  
  
— Как вы познакомились с Фробишером?  
— Мы жили в одном общежитии в колледже Кая. Он изучал музыку и философию, я занимался экспериментальной физикой. У нас было не так уж много причин, чтоб сойтись: я жил на стипендию, был сыном портного, а он был выходцем из очень знатной семьи. И все-таки нам удалось найти общий язык и подружиться.  
  


**~*~**

  
Дождь лил как из ведра, а Сиксмит снова забыл зонт в лаборатории. Он взбежал по лестнице, ведущей в его комнату, холодная вода стекала за шиворот, очки запотели, и сильнее всего на свете ему хотелось выпить горячего коктейля и погреться у очага.  
Но, открыв дверь, он с удивлением обнаружил, что какой-то незнакомец роется в его платяном шкафу, выбрасывая одежду прямо на пол.  
Сиксмит уставился на него.  
— Какого черта?..  
Парень посмотрел на себя в зеркало, приложив к себе один из сиксмитовских жилетов, и улыбнулся собственному отражению. А только потом оглянулся.  
— Привет, — сказал он. — Меня на званый вечер пригласили, и мне понадобилось что-то сногсшибательное. А я давно заметил, что у тебя замечательный гардероб — откуда только наряды берешь? — вот и решил кое-что одолжить. Ты же не будешь возражать?  
— Конечно, буду. С чего ты взял, что можешь просто так войти сюда и отобрать…  
— Это не кража, я собирался его вернуть. Когда-нибудь. И меня зовут Фробишер, Роберт Фробишер. — Он бросил жилет на кровать, шагнул вперед и снял с Сиксмита очки. — Красивое лицо.  
Они долго стояли, уставившись друг на друга. Сиксмит судорожно сглотнул. Фробишер снова нацепил очки ему на нос, повернулся и схватил жилет.  
Уже на пороге он оглянулся и заявил:  
— Завтра вернусь.  
Проснувшись следующим утром, Сиксмит обнаружил, что Фробишер, свернувшись калачиком, спит рядом с ним.  
  


**~*~**

  
— Вы путешествовали вместе с ним, не так ли? Довольно долго прожили на… — Молодой человек заглянул в свои записи. — …Корсике. Как, по-вашему, это могло оказать влияние на его творчество?  
— Он находил вдохновение во всем, что видел и слышал. Это могли оказаться танцоры в кафе, или шелестящий в листве ветер, или птичья трель. Он постоянно останавливался и записывал свои впечатления. И из-за этого наше путешествие было очень неторопливым. — Сиксмит прикрыл глаза, вспоминая.  
  
_Эти сладостные мгновения в постели после утренней близости… Птицы щебечут в ветвях, из окна веет ароматом жасмина. Ладонь Роберта скользит по бедру, нежная, словно шепот, но затем прикосновения становятся более быстрыми, ритмичными, как будто…_  
  
Сиксмит перевернулся на спину.  
— Послушай, — сказал он, — я надеюсь, ты не мелодию играешь на моей заднице?  
Фробишер отбросил с глаз густую челку.  
— Да просто в голову пришла одна идея, и мне захотелось… — Он перегнулся через Сиксмита и потянулся к тумбочке.  
— О нет, не надо! — воскликнул Сиксмит и попытался прижать его к кровати.  
— Нет, подожди, я должен записать… — Фробишер вывернулся из его хватки, схватил ручку, но лист бумаги выскользнул из его пальцев и упал на пол. Ничуть не растерявшись, он улегся на бок и принялся записывать ноты прямо у Сиксмита на животе.  
Тот фыркнул в знак протеста, но быстро сдался. И покачал головой.  
— Фробишер, ты самый сумасшедший…  
— Тише, не шевелись, а то чернила размажутся.  
— Самый сумасшедший из всех…  
— Ну да. Сумасшедший, величайший, гениальнейший из всех, кого ты когда-либо любил. А теперь затихни на минуточку и дай закончить.  
Сиксмит замер, глядя, как Фробишер с самозабвенным видом склоняет голову набок, прислушиваясь к мелодии, которую лишь он один и может различить. Перо щекотало живот, и чтобы отвлечься, Сиксмит начал разглядывать руки Фробишера.  
Необыкновенно красивые: с длинными и выразительными пальцами, испачканными в чернилах, с сильными и гибкими запястьями. Сиксмит даже представить себе не мог, что можно делать такими вот пальцами, губами, зубами и языком. Он и не мог себе представить тех вещей, которые они с Фробишером делали вместе.  
Наконец, Фробишер положил ручку на тумбочку. Осторожно подул на живот, чтоб подсушить чернила, и пробормотал:  
— Позже перенесу на бумагу. — А затем принялся вылизывать тело Сиксмита от бедра к животу и к груди, щекотать языком соски, покусывать горло. — У моей музыки будет вкус твоей кожи, — прошептал он.  
Сиксмит изогнулся и потерся о Фробишера, вовлекая его в поцелуй.  
  


**~*~**

  
— А что касается его творения, оно поистине гениально! — продолжал молодой человек. — Я так понял, он поссорился с семьей…  
Сиксмит улыбнулся.  
— Я плохо разбираюсь в музыке, хотя и ценю лежащие в ее основе математические соотношения. Когда он что-то играл для меня, я просто улыбался и кивал. Но для него это было привычным; его произведения считали «слишком уж современными», а это, как вы понимаете, в то время было вовсе не комплиментом.  
Юноша рассмеялся, продолжая лихорадочно строчить в своем блокноте.  
— Что же до отношений в семье… вам бы стоило обсудить это не со мной, а со специалистом по психоанализу. Был еще старший брат, Адриан, погибший в битве при Пашендейле. Когда Фробишер был совсем еще ребенком, уже стало ясно, что они с братом разные как день и ночь. На самом деле он почти не знал своего старшего брата, но родители постоянно приводили Адриана ему в пример, пытались его переделать, как будто хотели, чтоб он заменил им погибшего сына…  
— Да уж, могу представить, насколько болезненным это было для Фробишера, и как это могло привести к… хм… эмоциональной неустойчивости.  
— Но разве гении бывают эмоционально устойчивыми? Он был блистательным, импульсивным, живым. В другой семье эту искру лелеяли бы, чтобы дать ей возможность разгореться в полную силу. Но родители выгнали его из дома, и ему пришлось выживать без их помощи.  
  
_И чтобы выжить, он лгал, воровал, торговал собой. Он был как светлячок, как искра в ночи, которая исчезает быстро, но горит ярко. Он был любовью всей моей жизни._  
  
— Ведь это вы сохранили рукопись секстета «Облачный атлас» после смерти Фробишера и добились его публикации?  
— Да, я. Он… перед смертью отправил мне рукопись. Родственники относились к его творчеству неодобрительно, и он не хотел, чтобы секстет попал им в руки. Он попросил меня его напечатать и приложил список людей, музыкантов, дирижеров, критиков. Тех, кто имел какое-то влияние в мире музыки. Никогда не думал, что он может быть таким предусмотрительным. Он всегда действовал по наитию, умел найти решение в последнюю секунду. И вдруг такие серьезные приготовления… — Сиксмит покачал головой. — Он очень меня удивил.  
— Тираж всего пятьсот экземпляров?  
— Да, выпущен в Голландии перед самой войной. Кесселринг все устроил, и я считаю, это было очень великодушно с его стороны. Я этого совсем не ожидал, тем более после того, что Фробишер писал о нем в своих письмах, но…  
Молодой человек резко выдохнул и отложил ручку. Его глаза широко распахнулись.  
— У вас есть его письма? — изумленно прошептал он. — Письма Фробишера? Могу ли я…  
Сиксмит оцепенел. «Он влюбился в него, — мелькнула у него мысль. — Он влюбился в него за одну только музыку. Фробишер бы это оценил».  
— Простите, — мягко произнес он. — Эти письма очень личные, и они должны остаться… личными.  
— Конечно. Извините… моя просьба была очень, очень бестактной, — в смущении пробормотал юноша. — Но можно последний вопрос? Что лично вы думаете о секстете «Облачный атлас»?  
— Боюсь, мне не хватит слов, чтобы описать мое отношение, но я бы мог сказать, что нахожу его… чрезвычайно обнадеживающим.  
  
_Я слушаю его каждую ночь, и каждый раз я слышу его голос. «Я верю, что нас ожидает другой мир, Сиксмит, лучший мир. И я буду тебя там ждать»._


End file.
